Yugioh Stardust Trails
by DLSWriter46
Summary: St. Starbright Academy. A school designed to create bests duelists in the world. When Ito Yukio decides to enroll, let's just say he basically shaking at the seams. Watch as he tries his best, and strives for victory with his Stardust Deck. Tbh didnt know if this would be in Arc-V or in original Yugioh category lol.


**Hey there guys! Now this is my first time ever doing a Yugioh story and I was trying my best to format the duel section so that it would be easy to understand while also still sparking your imagination and explaining the cards, SO I hope that I did a good enough job. There will be custom cards in this along with regular cards as well. I hope I don't make anything to overpowered. This will be before Link Monsters were introduced so duels will not be in the Link format. Now since that is out of the way, let's move onto the disclaimer. Konami is the sole owner of Yugioh. I own nothing but the OC's and custom cards.**

 _ **Duel Monsters, a card game that millions of people around the world have come to enjoy. With the invention of the D-Wheel and Mass Vision, dueling has been taking to whole new level. However, this game has been the catalyst for multiple evils to arise. The world has come close to annihilation, but many heroes have come forth to prevent this from happening. Thanks to them, people have been able to live their lives to the fullest. Many years have passed and new legends are being made everyday through Duel Monsters. In fact, one boy is about begin his legacy on this very day.**_

 **Yukio's P.O.V**

" _Ok Yukio, you can do this. You just have to walk in there and show them you have what it takes."_ These were the thoughts that were currently going through my head as I stood in front of my dream school. " _GAH! I can't do this. What if I am not good enough?_ " I was sweating bullets and basically trembling in fear. St. Starbright Academy, one of the most prestigious duel schools known around the world, and I was supposed to do a entrance duel today to determine whether I would make it or not. I had barely managed to pass the written exam, but now I had one more goal to surpass, otherwise my efforts would be all in vain. Anyone in my situation would be freaking out right?

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks to dispel any more bad thoughts. " _No I can't think like that. I worked hard to get this chance. I just have to do my best."_ With newfound determination, I willed my feet to move forward into the building ahead of me. " _I can do this."_

 _ **Duel 1-Examination Duel, Enter Ito Yukio**_

Normal P.O.V

The halls of SSA were currently filled with students of all backgrounds enrolling for the semester. They were all waiting for their own individual entrance duels. These duels would be the deciding factor on whether an individual would be able to attend Starbright or not. Of course there were those who were nervous. Others were fairly confident in their abilities and thus had no doubt whatsoever. However, there was one boy who was currently shaking like a leaf as he waited.

This boy's name is Ito Yukio.

His attire consisted of a light blue button up shirt that had a white cuff and collar, light brown khaki pants, and a light green jacket with a black trim. The most striking thing about him though was his hair. It was a very bright silver with light bluish-green tips. It also spiked out on the sides whilst curving upwards in the front in a way that kind of resembled a horn. His eyes were a sky blue that that seemed to shimmer in the light.

Right now, Yukio was trying his best to keep his composure, but anyone around him could tell that he was a nervous wreck. He had always been such a timid boy, and with so much pressure he was having a hard time keeping it together.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." He kept chanting this little mantra until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He let out a slight "eep!" as he jumped about two feet into the air.

"Woah! Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." Yukio turned around to see who was talking to him. The person was a sight to behold. It was a girl about the same age as him with crimson hair, that was currently tied up into a ponytail, and bright orange eyes. She was wearing a yellow coat over a orange t-shirt. Right now she was giving him a smile that seemed to radiate like the sun. Her sun-kissed skin added even more to her beauty.

" _Pretty."_ This was the word that ran through Yukio's mind at the sight of the girl.

"Um, you ok there?" Yukio quickly snapped out of his trance. "Huh?" He dumbly responded.

She giggled at that. "You kinda spaced out there for a second." Yukio was quick to blush when he realized that he had been staring.

"S-Sorry you just startled me was all. I was kinda already on edge before you came over."

She nodded. "Yea I could tell. If it's about the entrance duels you're not alone." She gave Yukio a sheepish look. "If we are being honest here I'm kinda nervous myself."

The girl's expression quickly changed to a concerned one. "You however look like you have it worse than anyone else in here. You gonna be alright?"

Yukio simply sighed, went to the nearby wall, and sank down to the floor with his face hidden by his knees. "I don't even know anymore. I have dreamt of going to Starbright for my entire life, but what if I'm not good enough to get in. I mean the only duels I ever had were with my dad, and sometimes I can't even win those." Yukio took his face out of his knees with a melancholic expression etched on his face. "I just wanna be the best duelist that I can be."

Yukio continued to stare off into the distance until he felt a hand pat him on the shoulder. "Hey look at me" He complied and looked up at the girl. Let's just say he was definitely surprised. The girl was making the weirdest face Yukio had ever seen. She looked like she had eaten something sour and disgusting at the same time. Nevertheless, Yukio somehow managed to start snickering at the weird face and was soon outright laughing. The girl quickly joined in on the laughter. After awhile, they both managed to calm down. "What was that all about?" Yukio asked. She held up a finger. "Duel Rule #1, Always wear a smile on your face, no matter what happens." She knelt down to his level and looked him straight in the eyes. "Listen, I don't know how good of a duelist you are, but I can tell just by looking at you that you love the game. I'm sure that if you go out there and give it your best, you'll make it. Just believe in yourself, K?"

Yukio was blushing by how close the girl was to him, but he nodded his head to show he understood. The girl smiled once again, this time showing off her teeth in the process. "That's the spirit!" She held out her hand to help him off the ground, and he quickly accepted it. Once he was off the ground the girl gave him another smile, and he reciprocated the action with one of his own. "Thanks." She went to leave, but Yukio held out his hand. "Wait!" The girl turned around with a confused expression on her face. "I, uh, I never got your name."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." The girl gave Yukio another bright smile that caused him to blush once more. "It's Ryo, Tatsuya Ryo. Now it's your turn."

It took a bit for Yukio to recover but he managed to muttered out his name just loud enough for Ryo to hear. "Yukio, I like that name. Well my duel should be coming up so I've got to go. I hope that we both make it Yuki-kun." The nickname made him blush even more, but before he could ask about it the girl was gone. Yukio just stood rooted to the spot, trying to contemplate what just happened. "Yuki…..kun?"

He didn't have very long to think about it as he heard a voice over the intercom. "Ito Yukio, will you please report to Duel Field #2 for your entrance duel." Yukio quickly snapped out of his little spell and moved as fast as he could to the duel field.

 _Intermisson_

 _Yukio actually means "snow boy" in japanese, but it can also mean "happy hero"._

 _Intermisson end._

Yukio was out of breath when he reached his assigned duel field. He probably didn't need to run the whole way, but he didn't want to risk being late.

"You are here. Good, then we can start." Yukio looked across the field and saw a man in a black suit and tie. He was currently wearing shades that covered his eyes and his hair was jet black and looked like it had gel in it. "My name is Hayabusa Taiyou, I will be the one who is in charge of your examination duel. I trust you are ready to begin."

Yukio swallowed all of the fears that he had deep within him and steeled himself for battle. "Yes sir."

Taiyou's face didn't show any emotion as he readied his duel disk. Yukio prepared his as well. The two set their decks in their duel disks and they were automatically shuffled. Another voice came over the intercom once again. "Duel Field #2, you may commence with the examination."

"DUEL!"

 _Turn 1_

 **Taiyou/4000 LP-Hand 5:Yukio/4000 LP-Hand 5**

Both players drew their cards until they had 5 in hand.

"I'll go ahead and start things off." Taiyou said. He took two cards from his hand placed them on his Duel Disk. "I'll start off by setting acard face-down." A face-down card materialized in front of Taiyou before disappearing. "Next I'll summon Steelswarm Gatekeeper in Attack mode." Taiyou placed a card on his Duel Disk. A portal opened up on the field, and an unknown creature emerged from it. It looked insectoid in nature and was on all fours. It's outer carapace was black with perfectly aligned spikes jutting out from its sides.

 **Steelswarm Gatekeeper/Effect**

 **LVL 4**

 **ATB-Dark**

 **Type/Fiend**

 **ATK/1500**

 **DEF/1900**

It let out a low-pitched screech that sent shivers down Yukio's spine.

" _Wouldn't wanna be locked in a room with that thing."_ Yukio thought. "With that my turn ends."

 _Turn 2_

 **Taiyou-Hand 3/Yukio-Hand 5**

"Then I guess it's my turn. Draw!" After drawing his card, Yukio thought about his next move. "I normal summon Trident Warrior." Yukio slapped the card on his Duel Disk. Once again a portal opened on the duel field. This time a man jumped out of the portal. He was wearing turquoise colored armor accompanied by a white cape and blue flowing pants. A fish-like helmet adorned his head. He twirled around a golden trident before pointing it straight at Gatekeeper.

 **Trident Warrior/Effect**

 **LVL 4**

 **ATB-Light**

 **Type/Warrior**

 **ATK/1800**

 **DEF/1200**

"Trident Warrior's Effect! When he is normal summoned I am allowed to special summon a LVL 3 monster from my hand."

Yukio pulled a card from his hand and placed it on the Duel Disk. "Come on! Second Booster!" A portal opened up in the air and a black drone rocketed forth from it, before stopping and hovering next to Trident Warrior.

 **Second Booster/Effect**

 **LVL 3**

 **ATB/Fire**

 **Type/Machine**

 **ATK/1000**

 **DEF/500**

" _He managed to summon multiple monsters without using Pendulums. That's a good start for him. Now let's see how he capitalizes upon it_ _ **."**_ Taiyou thought.

Yukio threw his hand out and pointed it at Gatekeeper. "Battle! Trident Warrior attack Steelswarm Gatekeeper!" Trident complied with the order and twirled his weapon around before charging straight at Gatekeeper. The quadrupedal creature lunged at the warrior, but was quickly impaled by the trident and dissolved into dark purple particles.

 **Taiyou LP/4000-300=3700**

Taiyou didn't even flinch at seeing his monster get destroyed. He simply took the card off his duel disk and placed it in the graveyard.

"Now Second Booster, attack Taiyou directly!" Second Booster's engines fired up and the drone flew up into the air before charging straight at Taiyou.

"Trap Card Open!" Taiyou swung his arm out and one of his face-downs materialized. It flipped up to reveal a card with a purple background and a picture in the center. The picture depicted some weird creature rising out of a pool of pink liquid. "Infestation Ripple! By paying 500 LP, I can special summon 1 LVL 4 or lower Steelswarm monster from my graveyard."

A dark aura surrounded Taiyou as his LP dropped.

 **Taiyou LP/3700-500=3200**

Gatekeeper's card emerged from the graveyard and Taiyou swiftly grabbed it before placing it back on his duel disk. "Revive, Gatekeeper!" A dark portal appeared and Gatekeeper shot out of it, putting itself in between Booster and Taiyou.

Yukio panicked as he saw his attack was still going. "Second Booster stop!" Second Booster heeded its master's command and ceased its attack. It flew back over to Yukio's side of the field.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." As soon as Yukio placed his card on the disk it materialized face-down but soon disappeared.

 _Turn 3_

 **Taiyou-Hand 3:Yukio-Hand 3**

"Draw." Taiyou swiftly drew his card and placed it in his hand. "I'll admit that I am a bit impressed that you managed to summon multiple monsters out in one turn."

Yukio smiled at the slight praise. "However," Taiyou slowly took a card from his hand "we are just getting started." Gatekeeper started to have an eerie purple glow around it. "I tribute my Steelswarm Gatekeeper to Tribute Summon Steelswarm Girastag!"

Taiyou slammed the card down on his Duel Disk. Gatekeepers eyes flashed before the being was engulfed by a pillar of darkness. Yukio watched the pillar with a mix of fascination and fear. The fear overpowered his fascination as a pair of red eyes flashed in the darkness. The dark pillar finally dissipated to reveal the monster.

It was definitely taller than the man it was standing in front of. About twice the size to be exact. There was a cannon that seemed to be attached to its arm. Unlike the creature before, this one was bipedal and a lot more menacing. It was covered in a black carapace that covered everything but parts of its chest, stomach, and arms. Its teeth were razor sharp and currently stuck in a wicked smile. Yukio spotted a tail that was swishing back and forth across the floor. The horns that were sprouting from its chest and head added to creatures scary appearance.

 **Steelswarm Girastag/Effect**

 **LVL 7**

 **ATB-Dark**

 **ATK/2600**

 **DEF/0**

To say that Yukio was terrified was an understatement. Trident Warrior and Second Booster moved in front of Yukio to protect him from the giant fiend.

"Normally I would need to tribute 2 monsters to bring out such a high level monster, but Girastag's effect allows me to Tribute Summon him by using 1 face up Steelswarm that I control."

Taiyou adjusted his glasses before swinging his hand out. "That's not all. Whenever I Tribute Summon Girastag, I can select one monster on my opponent's field and send it directly to the graveyard." Taiyou pointed his at Trident Warrior. "The monster I choose is your Trident Warrior."

Girastag held its palm out towards the warrior. A dark glow emanated from its palm. A glow started to surround Trident Warrior as the warrior started to writhe in pain. Girastag clutched his hand and Trident let out one last scream of agony before dissipating into yellow particles. Yukio was horrified at the sight.

"After said monster is destroyed I gain 1000 Life Points" Girastag held its hand over Taiyou as little green motes sprinkled over the man's body. A green aura surrounded his body as his Life Points rose.

 **Taiyou's LP/3200+1000=4200**

"Now Battle! Girastag destroy Second Booster." Girastag aimed its cannon arm at Second Booster. A purple glow started to manifest within the barrel, slowly getting brighter with every second. A large purple blast left the cannon and barreled its way towards Second Booster.

Ito knew that he would be taking major damage if he let the attack through. "Not so fast!" He threw his hand out and a card appeared in front of him. It depicted what looked like a hastily put together scarecrow made out of various parts. The head appeared to be a old-time pilot helmet. "I activate the trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Your attack is negated." The very same scarecrow popped out of the card and quickly flew to intercept the attack. There was a loud explosion and smoke obscured both of the duelist's vision. When the smoke began to clear, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was still standing unscathed.

"After that I am allowed to set Scrap-Iron Scarecrow again, however I am not allowed to use it on the same turn that it was previously activated." The scarecrow quickly retreated back into the card that it came from. Once it was gone the card flipped back down before disappearing again.

A slight smile graced Taiyou's face. So far the kid wasn't doing half bad. Even if he was using some pretty outdated cards. Then again who was he to talk. The smile quickly left his face. "That is the end of my turn."

" _Now let's see how you respond to this."_

 _Turn 4_

 **Taiyou-Hand 3/Yukio-Hand 3**

"Draw." Yukio observed the card that he had just drew. With Second Booster still on the field he would be able to turn the tides. "First off, I'm going to activate the card Monster Reincarnation." Yukio placed the spell card on his disk. Soon after the same spell materialized beside him. It depicted what appeared to be a cross but in the center was a eye with a light shining outwards from it. Bat-like wings protruded from the eye. "First I discard a card and then I am able to retrieve one monster from my grave and put it back into my hand."

Yukio took one card from his hand and put it into his grave. After that a screen appeared asking him to select a monster. The choice was obvious. "I add Trident Warrior back into my hand." After pressing the card image of said monster on his screen the card popped out of his graveyard slot. He plucked it out and placed on his Duel Disk. "Now I summon him back to the field."

The armored clad warrior appeared once again, determined to get his revenge.

Taiyou continued to watch, his facial expression remaining stoic.

Yukio had everything in place. He looked over at Second Booster with a grin. "Second Booster please lend Trident your strength. I activate Second Booster's ability. By tributing him, one monster on my field is granted 1500 ATK Points. My target will of course be Trident Warrior."

Second Booster's eye flashed before it zoomed into the sky. Its form slowly began to turn into a red light before it zoomed back down, making a beeline straight towards Trident Warrior. The monster held up his weapon and the red light collided with the trident, creating a bright glow. Once the light died down, the trident was glowing a bright red, as if it had been heated. Trident Warrior brandished his new weapon and pointed it at his enemy.

 **Trident Warrior/ATK-1800+1500=3300**

Girastag prepared itself as Taiyou declared his attack. "Battle! Trident Warrior attacks Girastag." Trident Warrior charged forward at incredible speed, gliding thorugh the air. Girastag fired a blast from his cannon only to have Trident spear through the attack as if it was nothing. Soon Trident's weapon pierced through Girastag chest. The trident seemed to burn the area around the wound. Trident Warrior pulled the trident from the creature before retreating back to his master. The monstrous creature roared in pain before exploding. Taiyou stood still as the explosion billowed around his form.

Taiyou/LP 4200-700=3500

Yukio pumped his fist downward out of celebration. " _Yes I managed to get back in the lead and I haven't took any damage. Maybe this won't be so hard after all."_

"Don't get cocky." The sternness in Taiyou's words quickly shut down Yukio's celebratory mood. "I'll give you credit. You managed to take down a high level monster using a clever tactic. However-"

The look in Taiyou's eyes sent chills down Yukio's spine. "-you should never underestimate your opponent under any circumstance."

Yukio found himself nodding out of fear. "I-I end my turn."

 _Turn 5_

 **Taiyou/LP 3500-Hand 2:Yukio/LP 4000-Hand 2**

Taiyou silently drew his card before placing into his hand. He looked over at Yukio, a determined light in his eyes. " _Time to push him even further."_

"First I'll special summon Steelswarm Cell from my hand." Taiyou placed a card from his hand onto the Duel Disk. A dark portal appeared before a small metal bug jumped out, emitting a small screech as it did. It had open mouth full of jagged, pointed teeth. The steelswarm emblem was emblazoned on its shell.

 **Steelswarm Cell**

 **LVL 1**

 **ATB-Dark**

 **ATK-0**

 **DEF-0**

"Whenever my field is void of any monsters, I can special summon Cell from my hand. However, he can only be used for tribute material if the Tribute Summoned monster is a Steelswarm Monster."

Yukio prepared himself for another Tribute summon.

"Now then I'll offer up my Steelswarm Cell for another Tribute Summon." Steelswarm Cell was covered by a dark aura before turning into a black ball of darkness. It entered into another dark portal. Shortly after, another pillar of darkness erupted out of the portal. This time a figure shot upwards through the pillar. The figure continued to glide upwards through the portal before clearing the darkness by spreading it's moth-like wings. The figure had green skin that was covered with a black carapace. It's tail looked like Girastag's cannon, but smaller. It's mouth seemed to be covered by a carapace-like face mask.

It gracefully descended down onto the battlefield. It was about the same height as Taiyou.

"Meet Steelswarm Moth."

 **Steelswarm Moth**

 **LVL 6**

 **ATB-Dark**

 **ATK-2400**

 **DEF-0**

This monster seemed a little bit more tamer to Yukio.

Taiyou adjusted his glasses. "Now for his effect. If I give up 1000 of my life points I can choose two cards on your field and return them back to your hand."

"WHAT!?"

 **Taiyou/LP 3500-1000=2500**

Moth's eyes flashed a dangerous yellow before a sudden dark gust erupted out of nowhere. "Menacing Presence!" The gust quickly turned Trident and Yukio's face down into dark particles upon contact. He winced as the particles flew by his face, but he put both cards back into his hand. Now Yukio's field was completely barren.

"Battle." Taiyou waved his over towards Yukio. "Steelswarm Moth attack Yukio directly." Dark gust formed in Moth's palms. "Shadow Gale!" Moth thrust both his hands out sending out a miniature cyclone. Having no way to stop the attack, Yukio simply braced himself for the oncoming attack. The cyclone struck him, sending him flying through the air and to skid across the ground.

 **Yukio/LP 4000-2400=1600**

Even though they were just projections, those attacks still packed a punch.

"With that I end my turn. Now then have any other tricks hidden sleeves or is that all you can do."

Yukio slowly got back onto his feet.

Taiyou scoffed. "In my opinion, you have done well, but the way your deck is, there's no way you'll make it far in this school. I advise you update that deck with some better cards."

"Shut up."

Taiyou was surprised from that response.

Yukio's eyes were shadowed over. "This deck may not be great but it's one that I made with my own two hands." Yukio started to clench his fists. "Its a deck that I can call my own, and I am going to prove it's worth."

Once Yukio's eyes met Taiyou's, his opponent was fascinated. It was almost as if Yukio's eyes were glowing. "RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

 **TBC**

 **Next Time-Yukio decides to go all out, to prove his deck's worth and strength**

" **The stars come together to reincarnate a new warrior, and offer onto him a new power.**

" **Synchro Summon!"**

 **Duel 2-Stardust Gathers Upon the Battlefield!**

 **Now let me tell you, this duel was actually pretty hard to do. It was the first duel that I have actually written ever. I had to look up card effects, card art and everything. I've heard of all the cards mentioned but I haven't played the came for a long time lol. However, despite all that, I believe I managed to do a good job. Well I've gotta go, but I hope you enjoy the story and wanna read more. BYE!**


End file.
